


Look at Me

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: My good friend Lady T and I decided to work on a project together where I would write a fic and she would illustrate it for me.  I had her send me a prompt and she selected to use the line "Look at me" and after some thinking I gave her a few concepts and we both agreed that we liked this idea the best :)  After I finished the story she then came up with this very lovely illustration which I'm including here ^^  Please check out her Instagram https://www.instagram.com/lady.t.musings/ - she's got awesome stuff!





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Toyano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Toyano/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/46707016634/in/dateposted/)

After a grueling week of classes and long hours spent in the library studying and working on papers, Yu trudged his way up to the dorm room he shared with his boyfriend and partner.  He opened the door, already feeling some of his weariness drain away as he stepped into the room, although he was surprised at how dark and quiet it was.  He turned his head and noticed Yosuke sprawled in his computer chair, cheek resting on his hand with his old headphones snugly on his ears as he stared at his computer screen.  If Yu strained his ears enough, he could hear the faint sound of music coming from Yosuke’s headphones, but he knew it wasn’t loud enough that Yosuke wouldn’t have been able to hear him come through the door.  The lack of response by his boyfriend surprised him, and Yu lifted an eyebrow, suddenly wondering if he had done something to upset the normally cheerful brunet.

“Hey Yosuke,” he called, setting his bag down.  Last weekend he had been busy with both club and intramural activities, so he was looking forward to actually getting to relax this weekend and spend time with his partner.  That is, if Yosuke would acknowledge him.  It appeared the brunet was ignoring him or at the very least pretending he didn’t hear him, although Yu had seen his shoulders subtly tense when he called his name.  Yu frowned, observing Yosuke for a moment and pondering his next move.  He sat on his bed, flicking on the light to his bedside lamp and pulling out a book to pretend to read as he studied his boyfriend instead.

Yosuke continued to stare at his screen, but Yu could tell by the way he was shifting in the chair and toying with the cord on his headphone that he was debating something.  He could get just a hint of the expression on his face, and Yosuke definitely looked at war with himself – Yu always knew when Yosuke was berating himself about something.  Yu frowned and set his book down in his lap with a loud snap, which startled Yosuke and caused him to jump in his chair.  Yosuke still, after all of that, wouldn’t look at him, and Yu frowned.  “Yosuke,” he called again, letting out a sigh when the brunet shifted in his chair so he was now looking at the back of his head.  His posture had changed, and Yu could tell he was probably pouting.

Yu stood up and walked over next to Yosuke, purposefully leaning into his space and causing the brunet to work hard not to allow Yu to see his face.  The glimpses Yu saw, however, were more than enough.  Yosuke looked both guilty and upset, and his hands which were now draped onto his lap were clenched.  “Look at me,” Yu said, slipping into his ‘leader voice’ as Yosuke always called it.  It was effective, because it always got him to react to his words.  Yosuke tilted his head, looking up at him, and Yu sucked in a breath at the flicker of emotions across his face.  He slid his headphones down to his neck with unsteady hands before taking a deep breath.

“I didn’t want you to see me, because I can never hide anything from you,” he admitted, and Yu kneeled down, taking both of Yosuke’s hands while he silently looked up at him.  His kind, yet worried gaze pushed Yosuke forward.  He pulled one hand away to nervously scratch at the back of his neck while explaining, “I was kind of irritated because you haven’t been around as much lately.  But,” Yosuke continued forward, suddenly speaking at a faster pace as his irritation with himself surfaced, “that makes me kind of a douche, right?  I mean you’ve got your own life too, and a lot of the time was spent studying, and I know you’re working so hard… I’m just being needy and clingy and…” he let out a sigh.  “I just know you’ll grow tired of me.”  He mumbled the last part more to himself, and Yu squeezed his hand to catch his attention.

“There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling, Yosuke,” Yu started, reaching up and cupping Yosuke’s face with his hands so he would look into his sincere gaze.  He felt Yosuke lean into the touch and relax, and Yu couldn’t help but feel guilty himself.  “I’ve missed you too.  I should have realized how difficult it was on you and set aside more time for us,” he admitted.  “The way you feel is completely normal though – of course you want to spend time together.  The one being a jerk was me.”

Yosuke shook his head.  “I know how hard your school load is.  And you deserve to spend time doing activities you love.  I just…wish I wasn’t like this.”

Yu grinned at him.  “But I love you because you’re like this,” he said, lips curling up slightly while the corner of his eyes crinkled at him. “I want you to want to spend time with me.”

“Yu,” Yosuke choked out, eyebrows furrowing together as he stared lovingly down at Yu, who slid his hands down behind Yosuke’s neck and tugged slightly, encouraging Yosuke to slide down out of his chair and into his arms.  Yosuke hugged Yu tightly, burying his head onto his shoulder, and Yu suddenly had flashbacks to all of their emotional embraces over the years.  This one was different – there were no tears involved – but in a way just as important.  “I’ve missed you,” Yosuke admitted, and Yu felt contentment well up at Yosuke’s honesty.

“You have me.  Always.  And certainly this weekend,” Yu replied, and Yosuke chuckled at that. 

“You’ll be sick of me by the time the weekend is over,” he promised, and Yu let out a small laugh.

“I’d never be sick of you,” he replied, and Yosuke pulled back to beam at him.  Now it was Yosuke’s turn to reach up, placing one hand along Yu’s jaw as he gazed up at him.  Yu leaned in to the touch, watching Yosuke quietly to see what he would do next.  Yosuke gently ran his thumb along Yu’s lower lip, watching eagerly as the telltale blush formed on his boyfriend’s cheeks and Yu’s eyes turned from a bright silver to a darker gray as Yosuke continued to slide his thumb across his lip, tugging down slightly to partially open his mouth before leaning in for a kiss.

Yu let him, enjoying it when Yosuke took the lead, sliding his eyes shut as Yosuke’s tongue slid into his mouth, slightly sweet with the taste of whatever drink he must have consumed prior to Yu getting home.  Yu settled all the way to the ground, setting one hand back to keep himself stable while the other stayed wrapped around Yosuke’s neck, clinging as Yosuke pressed closer to him and ravished his mouth.  It suddenly hit Yu that it had been over a week since they last kissed like this, not counting the sleepy peck on the lips they’d often have before bed.  He realized how much he truly had missed Yosuke, his citrusy scent, the way his hair would sometimes get in the way as they kissed causing Yu to brush his soft bangs out of the way, and the feeling of his warm breath as it ghosted across his body, finding different places to press his lips against to claim for his own.  He began to desperately kiss Yosuke back, craving that mouth that he loved so much with its bright smile and cheery chatter that never failed to keep him entertained.  Yosuke moaned against the sudden onslaught, clutching the collar of Yu’s polo in order to steady himself as he suddenly felt weak to his touch. 

Yu pulled away for a moment, panting as he said, “Never let it take this long for us to do this again,” gazing at Yosuke so he could see how serious he was.

“Trust me, I won’t,” Yosuke replied, staring back at Yu with an adoring look that got the silver haired man every time.  His face was flushed from their activities, and it lit up his expression in a way Yu would never tire of.  Yu leaned forward so he could press his forehead against Yosuke’s, flattening his bangs and causing them to cover his eyes even more than usual.  Yosuke leaned into it, pressing his own against Yu in a moment of solidarity.

“So, what do you want to do this weekend since we have it all to ourselves?” Yosuke asked, and Yu tilted his head in a thoughtful way, feeling some of Yosuke’s hair slide against his face as a result.

“I’m going to start by treating you to dinner,” Yu decided, “You deserve to be spoiled.”

He felt Yosuke roll his eyes, and knew in the past the young man may have protested his comment, but these days he accepted it at face value.  “If you really wanted to spoil me, you’d cook, but I know that’s kind of difficult in our current situation,” he replied flippantly, and Yu pouted at him.

“You know I’d prefer cooking for you,” he replied, and Yosuke smiled.

“I know.  But I’d settle for a meal at our favorite restaurant instead.  As long as it’s with you.”

Yu pulled away, beaming at Yosuke, before standing up and reaching his hand down to help Yosuke up as well.  The brunet grasped it firmly, allowing Yu to help him to his feet, before grabbing his wallet and slipping it into his pocket as they both headed out the door.  Yosuke had a spring in his step as they headed out, sharing stories about what had been going on with him that week that Yu had been missing out on.  Yu couldn’t help but feel content as they walked out of the dorm, hand in hand as they made their way to their favorite local restaurant.  He was always happiest with his partner, and he vowed to ensure that Yosuke never had to miss him like that again.


End file.
